Lets Play Together, Dad
by goGatsu no kaze
Summary: Sekumpulan cerita pendek antara Naruto, Hinata, dan Hoshi a.k.a Keluarga Namikaze/ Mulai dari play time hingga kegiatan keluarga lainnya/ Adakah kejadian yang akan membuat perut tergelitik?/ Sequel dari I Choose To Love You, kehidupan Naruto dan Hinata setelah berkeluarga/ Penasaran? Check it out!
1. Boarding

Suara musik bercampur tepuk tangan menggema di seluruh gedung itu. Di atas panggung ada beberapa pria dan wanita sedang berlenggak-lenggok gemulai memperagakan busananya. Rupanya mereka peragawan dan peragawati. Seorang pria berambut _blonde_ dengan tubuh yang _almost perfect_ juga berada disana. Dia Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto juga di atas panggung. Ia juga merupakan salah satu peragawan yang ikut meramaikan acara fashion yang sedang berlangsung. Saat ini ia mengenakan kemeja berwarna hitam yang dibalut dengan jas berwarna putih diluarnya, celana bahan panjang berwarna senada dengan jas menambah ketampanan wajah _tan_-nya.

Dengan tatapan menggoda Naruto yang dilingkupi rasa percaya diri bergaya natural semaunya, namun nampak elegan dan terkesan –err- _macho_? Riuh teriakan penggemarnya menambah ramai suasana. Tangannya melambai-lambai bagaikan _Miss Universe_ _newbie_ yang sedang memamerkan mahkota barunya. Namun tiba-tiba penonton terlihat geli dengan penampilannya. Ia langsung saja memperhatikan kemeja dan jasnya, semuanya tampak sempurna. Lalu apa?

Suara tepuk tangan pun kini berubah menjadi suara tertawaan. Naruto yang bingung masih terdiam di tempatnya, di atas panggung. Sekali lagi ia memeriksa penampilannya. Di salah satu sudut panggung terdapat sebuah cermin besar. Matanya seketika membulat, rasa malu langsung menjalarinya. Ia tak menyangka apa yang ia lihat di pantulan cermin tadi. Kepalanya yang biasanya ada rambut _blonde_ kebanggaannya kenapa tiba-tiba bagian atasnya botak?

* * *

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo and OOC  
**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

_**goGatsu no kaze present**_

**-LETS PLAY TOGETHER, DAD-**

**"Boarding"**

* * *

"..ou-chan. To..-chan. _Tou_-chan!" suara teriakan di telinga bagian kirinya membuat ia tersadar. Ia langsung memegang kepalanya. Ia mengembuskan nafas lega ketika tahu kalau rambutnya masih utuh. Ternyata tadi hanya mimpi. Untung saja!

"_Tou_-chaaaan!" sekali lagi teriakan itu terdengar. Kali ini ditambah dengan tepukan kecil di pipi Naruto dari tangan mungil si pemilik suara.

"Hoshi, ayah masih mengantuk. Eh, apa yang ada di tangan kananmu?" Naruto melihat tangan mungil itu menggenggam helaian rambut yang cukup banyak yang warnanya sama dengan miliknya. "Kau mencabuti rambut ayah? Ya ampun, Hoshi. Bagaimana kalau ayah jadi botak? Pantas saja ayah bermimpi jadi botak tadi," si pelaku pencabutan rambut hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"Habis, _tou_-chan tak mau bangun. Aku mau main sama _tou_-chan," anak itu memeluk Naruto erat. Atau bisa dikategorikan mencekik secara tak sengaja, karena tenaganya kuat sekali. Mirip dengan Naruto.

"Kau main dengan _kaa_-chan saja, ya? Ayah sangat lelah, Hoshi," anak itu langsung mengeluarkan wajah cemberut.

Namikaze Hoshi, buah hati Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata yang kini juga berubah marganya menjadi Namikaze ini memang sangat aktif. Ia memiliki warna mata _levender_ dan berkulit putih seperti Hinata. Satu-satunya ciri fisik yang ia miliki dari _gen_ Naruto adalah rambut _blonde_-nya. Itu saja sudah untung, kalau tidak Hoshi akan dikira buah cinta dari Hinata dan pria lain. Tapi orang-orang juga tak akan mungkin berpikiran sejauh itu. Hinata terlalu setia pada Naruto.

"_Kaa_-chan sedang pergi kerumah Kushina-_baachan_. Katanya _baa_-chan mau minta resep _sukiyaki_ dari _kaa_-chan," jelas Hoshi. Lalu Naruto dengan malas bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari pelampiasannya. Hari dimana ia melampiaskan hasrat untuk tidur berjam-jam. Sebagai pemimpin dari Senju Corp. ia sangat sibuk. Bahkan sering lembur dan keluar kota atau luar negeri. Hinata bahkan waktu itu sampai sakit karena terus-terusan menunggunya yang selalu pulang diatas jam dua pagi. Maka dari itu ia melarang keras istrinya yang cantik itu untuk menunggunya jika pulang pagi.

Naruto lalu mengambil ponselnya. Ia menghubungi Hinata, "_Moshi-moshi_, Hinata."

"_Moshi-moshi, Naruto. Ada apa?_"

"Kapan kau pulang?"

"_Aku juga tidak tahu, Naruto. Kaa-san mau mengajakku belanja._"

"Apa?" Naruto terlihat kecewa. Sepertinya ia tak akan bisa istirahat hari ini, "Kenapa kau tak bawa Hoshi?"

"_Tadi aku sudah mengajaknya, tapi dia bilang ingin main bersamamu. Sepertinya dia rindu bermain denganmu, Naruto._"

Naruto sadar kalau posisinya sebagai pemimpin perusahaan menyita waktunya. Ia sangat jarang bermain dengan anaknya yang kini berusia empat tahun. Jadi wajar saja kalau Hoshi merengek untuk bermain dengannya saat ini.

"_Kau juga sudah berjanji padanya, Naruto. Jangan ingkari janjimu. Kasihan Hoshi._"

Naruto merasakan kalau ujung bajunya ditarik Hoshi, ia lalu memberikan selembar kartu berukuran 4 x 6, "_Tou_-chan ingat ini? _Tou_-chan sendiri yang memberikannya padaku. Aku mau menggunakannya sekarang," Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Yang ditunjukkan Hoshi saat ini adalah tiket _reward_ karena dulu Hoshi pernah memijat bahunya. Ia sendiri yang menulis di kartu itu. Itu adalah tiket main bersamanya selama seharian penuh.

"_Anata, sudah dulu ya. Kaa-san telah memanggilku. Jaga Hoshi,"_ terdengar suara koneksi terputus dari ponsel Naruto. Ia lalu menggendong Hoshi, membawanya kepangkuannya.

"Baiklah, ayah sudah berjanji padamu. Kau mau main apa?" ia mengelus pipi Hoshi yang sangat _chubby_.

"Aku mau main pesawat-pesawatan," jawab Hoshi riang. Ia sampai-sampai mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Permainan apa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"_Tou_-chan jadi penumpang di pesawatku. Aku jadi peragawan dan pilotnya," jawab Hoshi lantang.

"Bukan peragawan, sayang. Tapi pramugara," Naruto meralat ucapan Hoshi.

"Oh iya, maksudku pramugara," kata Hoshi dengan kepolosannya.

* * *

**-LETS PLAY TOGETHER, DAD-**

* * *

Hoshi dengan sigap mempersiapkan alat-alat yang akan ia gunakan untuk bermain dengan Naruto. Ia menyeret kursi di meja makan dan membariskannya layaknya posisi tempat duduk di dalam pesawat. Di bangku yang kosong, ia meletakkan robot mainannya seolah-olah mereka adalah penumpang juga. Tak lupa ia memakai kemeja dan dasi, yang sebenarnya milik Naruto. Ukuran kemeja yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya membuatnya semakin lucu.

"_Tou_-chan, pertama-tama _tou_-chan harus beli tiket dulu," Hoshi lalu menyeret meja belajar kecilnya yang akan ia gunakan sebagai properti tempat penjualan tiket pesawat.

"Baiklah," Naruto lalu pura-pura membeli tiket pada Hoshi.

"Selamat siang, Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu," akting Hoshi memang patut diacungi jempol. Ia sangat mendalami karakternya. Anak sekecil ini bisa dengan sangat total berakting.

"Aku mau pesan tiket pesawat keberangkatan ke Hawaii untuk hari ini. Apa masih ada?"

"Tunggu sebentar, akan saya _check_ terlebih dahulu," Hoshi lalu berakting mengetik di atas laptop mainannya, "Ada, Tuan. Mau berapa banyak?"

"Satu orang dewasa. Aku pesan yang kelas eksekutif ya," Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah Hoshi yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

"_Tou_-chan, kau tak boleh menghambur-hamburkan uang. Walaupun ini hanya permainan, tapi kata _kaa_-chan kita tak boleh boros," Hoshi memprotes perkataan Naruto.

Naruto memutar kedua bola mata _sapphire_-nya. Hinata memang selalu mengajarkan putranya ini untuk hidup hemat. Walaupun ia hidup serba berkecukupan, bahkan terbilang mewah, ia tak mau Hoshi menjadi anak yang boros. Bahkan ia tak membolehkan Hoshi jajan di sembarang tempat. Selain untuk kesehatan, ia juga mengajarkan Hoshi untuk menabungkan uang sakunya.

"Baiklah, kelas ekonomi saja," Naruto menguap. Ia memang sangat mengantuk. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia harus tetap bermain dengan Hoshi. Bahkan saat ini dia juga belum mandi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara deringan dari ponsel Naruto. Langsung saja ia mengambil ponselnya. Namun cepat-cepat Hoshi merebutnya, "_Tou_-chan, tak boleh menelepon kalau sudah di pesawat."

"Hoshi, ini hanya permainan. Ayo kembalikan ponsel ayah. Kalau itu dari kantor ayah bagaimana?" Hoshi menekuk wajahnya. Ia tak mau memberikan ponsel Naruto. Perlahan-lahan air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Tapi _tou_-chan sudah janji mau main dengan Hoshi seharian," Naruto melihat kalau Hoshi akan mengeluarkan senjata andalannya, menangis. Ia paling tak suka kalau anaknya menangis. Bukan karena suaranya yang berisik, tapi tangisannya tak akan berhenti sampai Hinata yang mendiamkannya. Dan kalau Hinata sampai tahu Hoshi menangis karenanya, habislah ia. Hinata yang sangat sayang dengan Hoshi bahkan pernah mendiamkan Naruto seharian karena ia membuat Hoshi menangis yang disebabkan pria berambut _blonde_ ini tak mau mengalah dengan Hoshi ketika sedang menonton TV.

"E-eh, ba-baiklah. Kita biarkan saja ponsel itu berdering. Ayah tak tak akan mengangkatnya," cengiran langsung keluar di wajah Hoshi. Anak kecil berambut _blonde_ itu meletakkan ponselnya jauh dari jangkauan Naruto. Naruto hanya menatap ponselnya nanar. Berharap kalau telepon tadi bukan dari rekan kerjanya.

* * *

**-LETS PLAY TOGETHER, DAD-**

* * *

"Pesawat sudah berada di ketinggian lima ribu kaki. Para penumpang dibolehkan untuk melepas sabuk pengamannya," Hoshi sekarang berakting menjadi seorang pilot yang sedang mengumumkan pemberitahuan.

Naruto mengambil kesempatan ini untuk meneruskan tidurnya. Namun niatnya gagal karena Hoshi yang saat ini berganti peran menjadi pramugara sedang berakting menjajakan makanan kepadanya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti permainan anaknya ini.

"Permisi, Tuan," Hoshi menggerak-gerakkan tubuh Naruto yang masih setengah tertidur. Ia yang mengetahui itu langsung menggembungkan pipinya, "_Tou_-chan, jangan tidur lagi," protesnya.

Naruto dengan mata yang masih diambang tidur dan tidak tidur, menggumam, "Ayah tidak tidur, Hoshi," ia kembali mengusap-usap matanya agar kembali terjaga. Setidaknya permainan ini tidak sampai dua jam, 'kan? Hoshi berakting menjadi pramugara yang sedang menyiapkan makan siang. Walaupun Naruto dilanda kantuk hebat, tapi kalau urusan makanan ia berusaha membuka matanya.

Hoshi kembali berperan sebagai pilot. Saat ini ia sedang memperagakan kalau pesawatnya sedang mengalami turbulensi, "Para penumpang diharapkan memakai sabuk pengamannya kembali. Pesawat sedang mengalami tabulasi."

"Bukan tabulasi, Hoshi. Tapi turbulensi," Naruto juga pura-pura memakai sabuk pengaman, yang sebenarnya adalah ikat pinggang biasa yang dikaitkan ke kursi.

Hoshi kini memiring-miringkan badannya berakting mengikuti arah belokan pesawat. Ketika ia melihat ke belakang, ia melihat Naruto yang kembali menutup matanya,"_Tou_-chan! _Tou_-chan harus mengikuti gerakan Hoshi," anak itu kembali memperagakannya di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto lagi-lagi harus membuka matanya. Tubuhnya mau tak mau harus mengikuti gerakan Hoshi ke kanan ataupun ke kiri. Tak jarang ia menguap. Rasanya rasa kantuk ini belum juga mau hilang. Ia hanya berdoa supaya Hinata cepat pulang dan menggantikannya bermain dengan Hoshi.

"_Tou_-chan, perjalanan dari Jepang ke Hawaii 'kan kira-kira dua belas jam. Jadi kita mainnya selama dua belas jam juga, ya," dengan muka riang Hoshi menyampaikan berita yang menurut Naruto adalah berita duka. Ingin sekali ia membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding dan pingsan agar Hoshi merubah permainannya menjadi aktifitas dirumah sakit saja. Setidaknya kalau ia pura-pura pingsan, ia bisa berakting tidur.

* * *

**-LETS PLAY TOGETHER, DAD-**

* * *

Malam telah tiba. Terlihat kalau Hoshi yang kelelahan tidur di atas sofa ruang TV. Naruto baru saja selesai mandi. Ia lalu membenarkan posisi selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungil Hoshi. Dibelainya pipi anak semata wayangnya itu. Ia tersenyum melihat Hoshi yang kini tumbuh menjadi anak yang pintar dan aktif.

Ketika sedang memandangi anaknya, terdengar suara bel dari pintu masuk. Naruto langsung saja berjalan menuju pintu untuk membukanya. Ternyata yang berada dibalik pintu itu adalah Hinata, istrinya. Ditangannya terlihat bungkusan berisi belanjaannya tadi siang.

"Dimana Hoshi?" Hinata yang baru saja sampai langsung menanyakan anaknya.

"Kau ini, semenjak ada Hoshi aku selalu dinomor duakan," Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Hinata yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Bagaimana kegiatanmu hari ini, Namikaze-sama?" goda Hinata pada Naruto yang tampaknya cemburu dengan perhatian berlebihan Hinata pada Hoshi.

"Anak itu sangat aktif. Aku sampai kelelahan. Sekarang ia tertidur di sofa. Tadinya mau aku pindahkan ke kamarnya, tapi tidak tega karena ia terlalu lelap. Aku takut membangunkannya," jelas Naruto. Ia lalu membantu Hinata meletakkan barang bawaannya.

"Dia mirip denganmu, _anata_," Hinata kembali tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba muncul ide jahil di pikiran Naruto, "Karena aku sudah menjaga Hoshi seharian sudah sepatutnya aku diberi hadiah juga."

"Hadiah?" Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Hadiah apa?" lanjutnya.

"Aku mau...kau!" Naruto menyeringai jahil ke arah Hinata sampai-sampai wanita itu bergidik melihatnya.

Setelah kedatangan Hoshi, keadaan keluarga kecil mereka semakin ramai saja. Kebahagian selalu melimpahi mereka. Naruto dan Hinata sangat bersyukur mendapatkan itu semua dilihat dari perjalanan cinta mereka yang dulu penuh dengan liku. Mungkin saja keluarga itu akan semakin komplit jika ada Namikaze-Namikaze junior lainnya. Ya, kita tunggu saja kehadirannya.

* * *

**-LETS PLAY TOGETHER, DAD-**

* * *

**Fin or Not Fin?**

* * *

Hoshi = bintang

Turbulensi = goncangan yang dirasakan ketika kita naik pesawat. Biasanya disebabkan angin atau awan nimbus.

.

.

Holla, _minna-san!_ Kaze kembali dengan cerita baru nih!

Cerita yang Kaze buat ini terinspirasi dari Komik Crayon Shinchan loh.

Fic ini merupakan _sequel_ dari fic Kaze yang berjudul I Choose To Love You.

Bagi yang belum baca, baca dong! *ehehe, promosi colongan*

Gimana menurut kalian? Bagus, kurang bagus, biasa saja, atau malah ancur porak poranda membahana mengglegar?

Kalau kalian punya ide-ide lain tentang _play time_ antara Hoshi sama Naruto, kalian bisa kasih tau Kaze.

Siapa tahu akan Kaze kembangin ide cerita kalian dan akan Kaze buat fic ini menjadi _multichap_.

Setuju? Tidak setuju? Semua ditangan para reader.

Terus semangatin Kaze ya untuk buat FanFic NaruHina yang lainnya.

_Adios_!


	2. Hide and Seek

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo and OOC  
**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

_**goGatsu no kaze present**_

**-LETS PLAY TOGETHER, DAD-**

**"Hide and Seek"**

* * *

Hari Minggu yang cerah di kota Konoha. Naruto masih berkutat dengan laptopnya, sedangkan Hoshi sedang bermain dengan robot-robot mainannya. Hinata yang saat itu ingin menyiapkan makan malam menghampiri mereka. Ia melihat Hoshi di ruang tamu sendirian tanpa ditemani Naruto. Ia lalu ke ruang kerja suaminya itu. Benar saja, ia masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Hinata berdeham sedikit, Naruto tak bereaksi. Ia masih asyik dengan laptopnya. Lalu Hinata sedikit mendekat ke pria yang ia nikahi lebih dari empat tahun lalu itu. Ia berdeham sekali lagi, namun reaksi Naruto masih sama. Wanita itu gemas sendiri, "Naruto!" panggilnya.

Kali ini usahanya berhasil. Naruto menengok ke arahnya. Namun hanya sebentar, lalu kembali lagi ke laptopnya. Hinata yang merasa kesal lalu menutup layar laptop Naruto. Pria _blonde_ itu kaget dengan perlakuan istrinya. Hinata yang biasanya lemah lembut padanya kenapa seperti ini?

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto. Hinata justru menatapnya tajam. Naruto berpikir pasti ia telah melakukan kesalahan hingga istrinya menjadi seseram ini. "Ka-kau kenapa, Hi-Hinata?"

"Kenapa kau masih kerja di hari libur, _anata_?" Hinata memberi penekanan pada kata terakhirnya. Naruto menelan ludahnya, takut. Istrinya sedang berada dalam mode _devil_ saat ini.

"Ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan sekarang, Hinata. Besok akan di-" Hinata langsung menarik tangan Naruto, membawanya ke ruang tamu.

"Kau tak lihat?" Hinata menunjuk Hoshi, "Hoshi bermain sendirian. Bukankah kemarin kau berjanji padaku untuk menemaninya bermain?" ia terus mengomeli Naruto. Hinata memang akan mengeluarkan aura hitamnya kalau sudah menyangkut dengan Hoshi.

Naruto benar-benar lupa dengan janjinya dengan Hinata kemarin, "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan mengajaknya main."

Wajah seram Hinata kini berganti dengan wajah malaikatnya. Ia tersenyum manis sekali, "Bagus kalau begitu. Aku mau buat makan malam dulu. Bermainlah dengannya."

Naruto memang paling lemah dengan senyuman Hinata. Langsung saja diciumnya pipi Hinata singkat. Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu wajahnya sontak memerah. Ia menepuk bahu Naruto pelan dan meninggalkan Naruto di ruang tamu agar bisa menemani anaknya, Hoshi.

"Hoshi, mau temani ayah?" Hoshi yang dari tadi sibuk dengan robot-robot mainannya langsung menoleh ke Naruto.

"_Tou_-chan mau kemana?"

"Ayah mau ke taman dekat rumah kita. Kita main disana, bagaimana? Kau mau?"

Hoshi mengangguk semangat, "Hoshi mau!" ia lalu melompat-lompat kegirangan. Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum senang.

* * *

**-LETS PLAY TOGETHER, DAD-**

* * *

Naruto menggandeng tangan mungil Hoshi agar ia tak berlari kemana-mana. Ia belajar dari pengalamannya ketika mengajak Hoshi ke taman. Berkali-kali ia harus meminta maaf dengan pengendara sepeda karena Hoshi hampir tertabrak yang disebabkan oleh ulah anak itu sendiri. Ketika ia ditanya kenapa pergi kejalur sepeda, Hoshi dengan polosnya berkata, "Aku mengejar kupu-kupu." Padahal kupu-kupu di taman itu sangat banyak dan tak hanya di jalur sepeda saja. Namun entah mengapa Hoshi senang sekali mengejar kupu-kupu yang berada di jalur sepeda. Mungkin ada tantangan tersendiri buatnya.

Mereka kini telah sampai di taman. Karena hari sudah sore sudah tak banyak orang yang ada disana, "Hoshi, kau mau main apa?" tanya Naruto.

Hoshi lalu berpikir permainan apa yang ingin ia mainkan, "Main lompat tali!" jawabnya riang.

"Hoshi, kita tak membawa tali. Bagaimana kalau kita main petak umpet saja?" tawar Naruto.

Hoshi langsung menunjukkan wajah bingung yang menurut Naruto sangatlah menggemaskan, "Petak umpet? Apa itu?"

"Petak umpet itu sejenis permainan yang dimainkan dua orang atau lebih. Kita _janken_, lalu yang kalah menjadi setannya."

"Setan? Mengerikan sekali,"Hoshi lalu memasang tampang takut.

"Ini tidak mengerikan, Hoshi. Tapi menyenangkan. Yang menang bersembunyi ketika setan mulai berhitung. Setelah hitungan selesai, setan langsung mencari orang yang bersembunyi," jelas Naruto. Hoshi hanya mengangguk-angguk, entah ia mengerti atau bingung. "Baiklah, kita tidak perlu _janken_. Ayah yang pertama jadi setannya. Hoshi harus bersembunyi ketika ayah berhitung," Hoshi kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

Naruto lalu mulai menutup matanya dan menghitung sampai dua puluh. Sedangkan Hoshi sibuk berlari kesana kemari mencari tempat persembunyiannya. Anak itu lalu melihat semak-semak yang menurutnya bisa menyembunyikannya dari pencarian ayahnya. Dengan cepat akhirnya Hoshi bersembunyi di semak-semak itu.

"...Sembilan belas, dua puluh. Siap tidak siap, Hoshi akan ayah tangkap," Naruto lalu membuka matanya. Matanya berkeliling mencari tempat Hoshi bersembunyi. Ia lalu sedikit berpikir tempat dimana biasanya anak kecil akan menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Ia lalu menemukan jawabannya. Biasanya anak-anak akan bersembunyi di tempat yang bisa ia jangkau.

Naruto lalu mulai berkeliling taman itu. Ia mulai menyusuri mulai dari seluncuran hingga tong sampah. Tak jauh dari sana adalah semak-semak tempat Hoshi bersembunyi, namun Naruto belum sempat memeriksanya. Hoshi bisa melihat ayahnya yang sedang berkeliling mencarinya dari celah semak-semak. Ia terkikik pelan sambil menutup mulutnya. Ia berpikir kalau ia berhasil bersembunyi dari ayahnya.

Hoshi tak menyadari kalau bagian bawah tubuhnya telah dikerumuni semut merah. Semut itu adalah jenis semut yang suka mengigit. Ia lalu merasakan gigitan kecil yang membuatnya terkejut. Ketika ia lihat, kakinya sudah terdapat banyak semut merah. Sontak saja ia berdiri untuk mengusir semut itu dari kakinya. Naruto yang mendengar suara ribut itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Ia melihat kalau disana Hoshi sedang melompat-lompat sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Naruto langsung saja melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Hoshi berdiri, "Hoshi, kau ketemu!" ia lalu menggendong anak itu dan membebaskannya dari kepungan semut merah yang mengigitinya.

"Hoshi, kalah," ucapnya kecewa, "Kalau begitu sekarang _tou_-chan yang bersembunyi. Hoshi akan jadi setannya," anak kecil berambut _blonde_ itu langsung menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya dan berhitung, "Satu, delapan, lima, dua, sembilan..." terdengar suara hitungan Hoshi yang kacau. Maklum ia anak umur empat tahun yang belum lancar berhitung.

Naruto langsung melihat kesekelilingnya. Ia mencari-cari tempat dimana ia bisa bersembunyi. Ingatannya langsung melayang ke masa lalu ketika ia bermain petak umpet dengan teman-temannya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak melakukan permainan ini. Lalu ia melihat sebuah pohon besar yang sepertinya bisa dijadikan tempat bersembunyi.

Ia ingin menjajal kembali kemampuan memanjatnya yang terkenal sangat handal. Ia lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk naik ke atas pohon. Sekilas ia melirik Hoshi yang masih menutup matanya. Dengan sekejap, Naruto berhasil naik ke atas pohon. Walaupun ingin memasuki musim dingin, pohon yang dinaiki Naruto masih memiliki daun yang bisa menutupi tubuhnya agar tak ketahuan Hoshi.

"...Sebelas, tujuh belas, empat belas, dua puluh! _Tou_-chan sudah sembunyi belum? Kalau sudah Hoshi cari, ya?" anak itu langsung berlari mencari Naruto di sekeliling taman.

Naruto melihat kalau Hoshi kesulitan mencarinya. Ia yang berada di atas pohon bisa dengan leluasa memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hoshi. Anak _blonde_ itu mencari Naruto di semak-semak, di bawah bangku taman, di balik papan peringatan '_dilarang menginjak rumput_', sampai di dalam tong sampah. "_Tou_-chan, kau dimana?!" teriak Hoshi. Naruto tertawa tertahan melihat anaknya yang kesulitan mencarinya. Sudah hampir setengah jam, namun Hoshi nampak belum menyerah mencari Naruto. Padahal hari sudah mulai senja.

Tiba-tiba muncullah kupu-kupu berwarna kuning yang menarik perhatian Hoshi. Ia yang memang gemar mengejar kupu-kupu langsung mengikuti arah terbang binatang tersebut. Di sisi lain, Naruto mengira Hoshi pergi mencarinya ke bagian taman yang lain. Jadi ia diam saja dan tak keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Hoshi masih asyik dengan kupu-kupu incarannya. Ternyata kupu-kupu itu terbang ke arah luar taman. Ia tak peduli dan terus mengejar kupu-kupu tersebut. Tiba-tiba lewatlah seseorang yang merupakan tetangga dekat Naruto. Ia melihat kalau Hoshi sedang sendirian di jalan tersebut, ia tak tahu kalau Hoshi sedang mengejar kupu-kupu.

"Hoshi, kenapa ada disini? Sudah hampir malam. Apa ibumu tak mencarimu?"

Hoshi langsung menanggapi pertanyaan orang itu, "Ayame-_obaachan_, aku sedang mengejar kupu-kupu," jawabnya polos.

Ayame tersenyum, ia lalu menggandeng Hoshi, "Ayo pulang, nanti ibumu khawatir," dengan muka yang berseri-seri Hoshi menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia pergi tanpa merasa kalau ia telah melupakan sesuatu.

* * *

**-LETS PLAY TOGETHER, DAD-**

* * *

"_Arigatou_, Ayame-san. Kau bertemu dengan Hoshi dimana?" Hinata menggendong anaknya yang baru saja diantar pulang oleh Ayame.

"Tidak jauh dari rumahmu, kok. Katanya tadi dia sedang mengejar kupu-kupu," Ayame mengelus pipi Hoshi yang ada di gendongan Hinata.

"Kupu-kupu?" Hinata menatap Hoshi, "Apa dia sendirian?" lanjutnya.

"Iya, dia sendirian. Hinata-san, sudah hampir malam. Aku pulang dulu. _Jaa ne_," Ayame pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang saat ini sedang menatap Hoshi bingung.

"Hoshi, kenapa kau sendirian? Dimana _tou_-chan?" Hinata mendudukkan anaknya di atas sofa ruang tamu.

Hoshi nampak berpikir sejenak, "Aku tak tahu," jawabnya dengan muka polos. Ia lalu berlari ke kamarnya. Hinata yang mendengar jawaban anaknya langsung terkejut. Padahal tadi suaminya berjanji akan bermain dengan Hoshi. Wanita berambut indigo itu berpikir kalau Naruto pasti pergi ke suatu tempat dan mengingkari janjinya.

Sementara itu di taman, Naruto masih berada di atas pohon tempat ia bersembunyi, "Hoshi, kau mencari ayah dimana? Kenapa lama sekali munculnya?" sudah kesekian kalinya ia menepuk-nepuk tubuhnya yang saat ini digigiti nyamuk. Ditambah lagi bulan ini adalah pergantian musim dari musim gugur ke musim dingin. Sudah sangat dipastikan kalau angin yang berhembus dinginnya menusuk luar biasa. Naruto yang menggunakan pakaian tipis tentu saja mengigil kedinginan.

Di waktu yang sama namun tempat yang berbeda, Hinata yang tanduk amarahnya sudah mulai bercabang menunggu Naruto di ruang tamu. Ia akan mengomeli Naruto yang meninggalkan Hoshi sendirian di luar rumah. Ia tak tahu kalau saat ini Naruto sedang melawan dinginnya malam akibat Hoshi yang meninggalkannya karena lupa kalau mereka sedang bermain petak umpet di taman. Kasihan sekali nasibmu, Naruto. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga!

* * *

**-LETS PLAY TOGETHER, DAD-**

* * *

**Still To Be Continue or Not?  
**

* * *

Holla _minna-san!_ Apa kabarnya? Hehe

Gimana cerita Kaze yang satu ini

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman Kaze waktu main petak umpet

Kaze belum berhasil ngembangin ide dari _reader_ Kaze, **UzuHyuuga Ucha D'SappLaven** dan **hanazonorin444 **

_Gomen_ belum ada inspirasi pengembangan cerita dari ide kalian

Buat _reader_ yang lain, Kaze masih nampung aspirasi kalian buat ide cerita Kaze

Semangatin Kaze terus ya buat bikin FanFic NaruHina yang lainnya

_Adios!_


	3. Aerobic Class

"Sebentar lagi ayah akan pulang, Hoshi," Naruto memandangi foto Hoshi yang sedang di pangkuan Hinata. Itu hanya salah satu foto dari sekian banyak foto yang ada di ruang kerjanya. Naruto memang sangat mencintai keluarga kecilnya itu. Pria _blonde_ yang sudah seminggu tak pulang karena urusan kerja itu melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat pagi. Sesaat kemudian ia melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi, memeriksa dan menandatangani laporan dari perusahaan-perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengannya.

Pintu ruangannya tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk. Ternyata itu adalah Iruka, "_Summimasen_, Naruto-sama. Ini sudah pagi. Lagi pula kau sudah tak pulang kerumah selama seminggu," Naruto mengacuhkan perkataan Iruka dan terus sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas yang ada di hadapannya. Ia harus gerak cepat. Karena semakin cepat selesai, semakin cepat ia pulang kerumahnya.

Iruka menghela nafas lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak, "_A-ano_ Naruto-sama, sebenarnya aku tak boleh memberitahukan ini padamu," perkataan Iruka yang satu ini sukses membuat perhatian Naruto teralih. Ia meletakkan lembaran kertas yang ia pegang dan menatap Iruka yang saat ini terlihat dilanda kegugupan yang luar biasa.

"Ada apa, Iruka. Katakan saja," Naruto benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang mau disampaikan Iruka. Instingnya langsung tertuju pada keluarga kecilnya dirumah.

"_E-eto_, Hinata-sama..." perkataan Iruka yang terpotong-potong membuat Naruto geram sendiri. Apalagi ia mendengar nama Hinata disana.

"Sudahlah, Iruka. Jangan membuatku kesal. Cepat katakan," Iruka menelan ludahnya gugup. Tatapan Naruto makin bertambah tajam saja kearahnya.

"Begini, Naruto-sama. Sebenarnya selama seminggu ini Hinata-sama terus menelepon kesini."

Alis Naruto saling bertautan, ia bingung dan juga sedikit cemas, "Apa yang ia katakan padamu? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Hoshi?"

"Sebenarnya Hinata-sama tak membolehkanku untuk memberitahukannya padamu. Namun melihatmu yang sangat sibuk sampai tak pulang kerumah membuatku merasa kasihan dengan Hoshi-sama."

Jantung Naruto makin berdebar kencang saja. Tadi Hinata, sekarang Hoshi. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apakah Hoshi sakit parah hingga dirawat dirumah sakit? Apakah Hoshi diculik ketika ia tak ada dirumah? Perkataan Iruka yang sepotong-sepotong itu membuatnya hampir frustasi ditambah lagi khayalan buruknya yang tidak-tidak mengenai anak dan istri tercintanya. "Jangan bertele-tele, Iruka. Cepat katakan padaku semuanya," posisi Naruto yang duduk kini menjadi berdiri. Tingkat kekhawatirannya kini sudah diambang batas wajar.

* * *

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo and OOC  
**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

_**goGatsu no kaze present**_

**-LETS PLAY TOGETHER, DAD-**

**"Aerobic Class"**

* * *

Naruto kini berada di tempat yang dipenuhi dengan ibu-ibu. Ini sungguhan, karena memang semuanya ibu-ibu yang sedang menemani anaknya untuk _aerobic_. Ia benar-benar malu dan merasa risih. Ia malu karena hanya ia yang statusnya seorang ayah disini dan ia juga merasa risih dengan tatapan ibu-ibu muda tersebut terhadapnya. Bahkan ada yang berani untuk mengedipkan mata padanya. Demi _Kami_-sama, Naruto tak tertarik sama sekali! Bahkan kalau bisa memilih, ia rela untuk mengerjakan tugas rumah tangga dibandingkan menemani Hoshi ke kelas _aerobic_-nya

Namun karena permintaan polos anaknya yang memang memiliki wajah serupa ibunya ini membuatnya luluh. Ditambah rayuan Hinata pada Naruto agar ia menemani buah hati mereka ke kelas _aerobic_ karena wanita indigo itu harus pergi ke Suna. Mengurus pernikahan Neji yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi katanya.

Naruto ingat pembicaraannya dengan Iruka kemarin. Iruka hampir saja membuatnya sesak bernafas. Ia sudah memiliki bayangan yang tidak-tidak mengenai keluarganya. Mungkin kalau rumahnya berada di samping kantornya, ia langsung saja melompat dari jendela dan menuju kerumahnya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Jangan bertele-tele, Iruka. Cepat katakan padaku semuanya," posisi Naruto yang duduk kini menjadi berdiri. Tingkat kekhawatirannya kini sudah diambang batas wajar.

"Sebenarnya Hinata-sama terus menelepon dan menanyakan kabarmu, Naruto-sama. Namun ia berpesan supaya aku tak memberitahukannya padamu. Di sela-sela pembicaraan kami di telepon, ia juga membicarakan Hoshi-sama. Katanya Hoshi-sama sangat merindukanmu dan terus menanyakan kepulanganmu. Aku tak tega mendengarnya."

Wajah Naruto mendadak sedih, ia juga sangat merindukan istri dan anaknya, "Kapan Hinata terakhir telepon kesini, Iruka?"

"Beberapa menit yang lalu. Hinata-sama bilang kalau aku tak boleh mengganggumu dengan telepon darinya. Maka itu aku tak memberitahukannya padamu, Naruto-sama."

Naruto tersenyum lembut, "Dia memang tak berubah."

"Kau sebaiknya pulang saja, Naruto-sama. Sisanya serahkan saja padaku dan Kankuro," tanpa pikir panjang lagi Naruto langsung saja mengambil tas kerjanya. Ia lalu memberikan cengiran lima jari khasnya pada Iruka. Secepat kilat ia pergi dari ruangan itu.

"_Arigatou_, Iruka," sebelum masuk ke dalam _lift_ Naruto memutar badannya untuk berterimakasih pada Iruka. Iruka membalasnya dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

**-LETS PLAY TOGETHER, DAD-**

* * *

Dengan malas Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan ganti pakaian. Ia mengikuti Hoshi sampai ke dalamnya juga. Khawatir pada anak itu. Yah, karena Hoshi itu anak yang bisa dibilang terlewat aktif. Kalau tak diawasi sebentar, ia bisa berpindah tempat layaknya ninja.

"_Tou_-chan, kenapa murung sekali? _Tou_-chan tak suka disini bersama Hoshi?" ternyata perubahan raut muka Naruto bisa dibaca Hoshi. Mau tak mau ia harus berpura-pura menikmati kebersamaanya dan Hoshi disini.

"Ayah sangat senang, Hoshi. Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Naruto mensejajarkan posisinya dengan tinggi Hoshi dan mengelus rambut _blonde_ anaknya dengan lembut.

"Habis, _tou_-chan tak berbicara sama sekali sejak kita sampai di tempat ini."

"Itu karena.." Naruto memutar otaknya untuk mencari alasan yang cukup wajar untuk dikatakan pada anaknya, "..mm, karena sariawan! I-iya, ayah sariawan hari ini. Sakit sekali. Makanya ayah tak banyak bicara. _Gomen_ _ne_."

"Pasti sakit sekali," tangan mungil Hoshi mengelus pipi _tan_ Naruto yang kontras dengan kulitnya. Naruto tersenyum menikmati perlakuan anaknya. "Oh iya. _Tou_-chan juga harus ganti baju."

"_Nani_?" Naruto baru tahu kalau orang tua juga harus mengikuti kelas juga. Hinata tak mengatakan padanya sebelumnya. Di kelas _aerobic_ yang Hoshi ikuti ini memang mewajibkan anak dan orang tuanya untuk bersama-sama mengikuti kelas. "Bisakah kau sendiri saja? Ayah tak membawa baju, Hoshi."

Wajah Hoshi mendadak berubah menjadi mendung. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto mengerti sinyal-sinyal yang diperlihatkan anaknya. Sekali lagi ia harus mengalah dan mengikuti kemauan anaknya. Kalau tidak, Hoshi bisa merajuk seharian penuh. Padahal setelah pulang _aerobic_ rencananya ia akan langsung menjemput Hinata di Suna. Bisa gawat kalau Hoshi masih merajuk ketika ia bertemu Hinata.

"A-ah, i-iya. A-ayah akan pinjam baju disini saja. Hoshi tunggu disini, ya," Naruto sampai tergagap karena takut Hoshi benar-benar merajuk.

Naruto lalu langsung ke resepsionis dan bertanya tempat peminjaman baju senam. Ketika di meja resepionis matanya menagkap sesuatu yang tak asing buatnya. Poster bertuliskan _Rock'in Aerobic_ itu membuat pikirannya menerawang. Sepertinya ia sangat mengenal kata-kata itu. Perasaannya tambah tak enak.

Resepsionis itu lalu menunjukkan ruang peminjaman pada Naruto. Setelah sampai, sang resepsionis membungkukkan badan dan meninggalkan Naruto yang saat ini sibuk memilih pakaian senam yang akan ia kenakan.

"Uwoh! Lama tak bertemu, Naruto!" teriakan itu serasa sangat dikenalnya. Tebakannya benar. Di belakangnya telah berdiri sesosok pria beralis tebal yang memakai pakaian senam ketat berwarna hijau. Rambut mangkuk terbalik ciri khasnya tak pernah ia rubah. Bukannya senang, Naruto justru menatap pria itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau ikut senam juga? Ah, aku ingat. Seminggu yang lalu aku juga bertemu Hinata-chan disini. Dia bersama dengan seorang anak yang warna rambutnya mirip denganmu. Anak itu sangat manis. Mirip dengan Hinata-chan," penjelasan pria itu diacuhkan oleh Naruto yang saat ini di keningnya telah ada empat sudut siku karena terlalu kesal.

Naruto sadar kalau memang tak ada yang tahu perihal pernikahannya dengan Hinata. Yang mengetahuinya hanya Sasuke, Sakura dan Kiba. Sasuke tahu karena memang Naruto khusus mengundangnya dan Sakura untuk menghadiri upacara pernikahannya. Sedangkan Kiba, entah darimana ia dapat kabar kalau Naruto dan Hinata menikah.

"Naruto, sebenarnya kau kesini dengan siapa? Dengan pacarmu, ya? Tapi 'kan sekarang jam untuk senam anak-anak," tanya Lee dengan nada menggoda.

"Aku kesini dengan anakku, Lee. Kebetulan sekali anakku ikut dalam kelas ini," dengan malas Naruto menjawab pertanyaan si pria yang ternyata adalah Rock Lee, teman semasa Senior High-nya. '_Ya, kebetulan yang sangat tidak mengenakkan_,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Kau sudah punya anak? Kapan kau menikah?" pertanyaan Lee yang sebenarnya tak mau Naruto jawab ini membuatnya makin kesal. Ia jadi kesulitan memilih baju karena terus diajak bicara dengan Lee.

"Lee, bisakah kau diam? Aku kesulitan memilih baju karena kau terus mengajakku bicara," balas Naruto kesal.

Lee yang memang sangat tak peka dengan kekesalan Naruto terus saja mengganggu Naruto dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyolnya. Kalau saja saat ini ia berada di dunia ninja, ia ingin sekali memakai jurus agar bisa menghilang dari hadapan Lee yang sangat bawel ini.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan tarikan di kemeja bagian bawahnya. Ia melihat kalau anaknya menyusulnya. Mungkin karena ia bosan di ruang ganti, "_Tou_-chan, _tou_-chan lama sekali."

Raut wajah Rock Lee dilanda keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Terlihat dari matanya yang membesar dan mulutnya yang sedikit menganga. Ia memperhatikan Hoshi, lalu beralih memperhatikan Naruto. Begitu terus sampai berulang kali. Dan setiap kali ia perhatikan kedua orang itu, yang identik hanyalah warna rambutnya.

"Jangan melihat Hoshi dengan tatapan seperti itu, Lee. Nanti dia bisa takut," Hoshi juga menatap Lee yang dari tadi memandangi ayahnya dan ia bergantian.

"Ka-kau juga tahu namanya. Apa hubunganmu dengan anak ini, Naruto? Dia 'kan anak Hinata-chan," Lee tambah terkejut karena ternyata Naruto juga mengetahui anak kecil berambut _blonde_ itu.

Kedutan empat siku kembali muncul di keningnya. Ia harus menjaga amarahnya di depan anaknya. Bisa-bisa Hoshi ketakutan nanti. Andaikan Hoshi tak disini, ia mungkin akan mencekiknya dan berteriak kalau Hoshi itu anaknya, "Tidakkah kau mendengar kalau tadi dia memanggilku dengan sebutan '_tou_-chan'?"

"Ma-maksudmu? Dia anakmu? Bukan anak Hinata-chan? Tapi kenapa kemarin Hinata-chan bilang kalau Hoshi-chan anaknya?" pertanyaan yang terlalu polos dari Lee benar-benar menguji kesabaran Naruto. Seharusnya ia sudah bisa menebak kalau Hoshi itu anak Naruto dan Hinata dari percakapan mereka sejak tadi.

"Hoshi ini anakku. Dia anakku dan Hinata. Apa kau mengerti sekarang? Kalau mengerti cepat tinggalkan aku dan Hoshi," dengan kesabaran yang sangat luar biasa, dengan pelan Naruto mengeluarkan setiap perkataannya, berharap Lee mengerti dan lekas meniggalkannya.

"_Hontou ni_? Uwoh, mengejutkan sekali kau menikah dengan Hinata-chan," Lee mengeluarkan cengirannya. Ia lalu mendekati Naruto dan sedikit berbisik, "Apa Hoshi-chan anak adopsi? Tapi kalau anak adopsi mengapa mirip sekali dengan Hinata-chan?"

_BLETAK!_

Pukulan Naruto mulus mendarat di kepala rambut mangkuk-nya Rock Lee. Si penerima pukulan hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. Sedangkan Hoshi melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Hoshi ini anak kandungku. Tak bisakah kau melihat kemiripan kami?" kata Naruto sedikit berteriak.

"_Gomen_, Naruto. Walau dilihat darimanapun kemiripan kalian hanya pada warna rambut. Kau tahu 'kan sekarang ada _trend_ mewarnai rambut. Apa warna rambut Hoshi-chan kau ganti agar ia memiliki sedikit kemiripan denganmu?" kali ini Naruto benar-benar kesal. Tak hanya di keningnya, di kepalan tangannya pun sudah ada kedutan empat siku.

Mendengar perkataan Lee, Hoshi langsung memegang kepalanya dan berkata, "Rambutku sudah dari dulu seperti ini. Benar 'kan, _tou_-chan? Bukankah _tou_-chan sudah memperlihatkan foto-fotoku?"

"Sudahlah, Hoshi. Tak perlu dipikirkan. _Tou_-chan ganti baju dulu. Oh iya, kau kesini dengan siapa. Bukankah ayah memintamu untuk menunggu?"

Hoshi langsung mengeluarkan cengirannya, dengan polosnya ia berkata, "Aku bosan. Lalu aku meminta _nee_-chan yang ada di meja itu untuk mengantarkanku kesini."

"Uwoh, kau pintar sekali Hoshi!" Lee langsung mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke hadapan Hoshi.

Hoshi membalasnya dengan mengacungkan jempolnya juga, "_Arigatou_, _Sensei_."

Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan Hoshi, "_Sensei_?"

"_Tou_-chan, ini Lee-_sensei_ yang mengajarkanku _aerobic_," jelas Hoshi.

"Kau belum tahu, Naruto? _Gym_ ini milikku. Aku pemilik sekaligus pengajar disini," Lee dengan semangat masa mudanya tak enggan untuk memperlihatkan kemampuan senamnya pada Naruto di ruang peminjaman baju. Sedangkan Naruto, hatinya terus menjerit minta tolong untuk dikeluarkan dari tempat aneh itu.

* * *

**-LETS PLAY TOGETHER, DAD-**

* * *

Akhirnya setelah pembicaraan yang menurut Naruto sebagai pembicaraan laknat itu selesai. Naruto cepat-cepat menganti bajunya. Ia akhirnya memilih celana _training_ panjang berwarna hitam serta _t-shirt_ yang ia beli di _counter_ penjualan _gym_ milik Rock Lee. Sebenarnya Naruto enggan untuk memakai _t-shirt_ itu. Bagaimana tidak, warna _t-shirt_ itu sangat mencolok apalagi tulisan '_AYO TUNJUKKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDAMU!_' di bagian depannya juga kampungan sekali. Namun apa boleh buat, tidak mungkin 'kan kalau ia mengenakan kemeja ketika senam?

Tatapan genit ibu-ibu juga tak henti-hentinya membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan kelas ini. Di depan, Lee dengan semangatnya bergerak kesana kemari. Tak jarang ia membuat gerakan aneh yang tak bisa Naruto ikuti. Hoshi yang tak kalah semangatnya dengan gurunya juga berada di barisan paling depan bersama anak-anak kecil lainnya. Sedangkan Naruto berada di barisan belakang, bersama orang tua –err- ibu-ibu lainnya.

"Ayo gerakkan badanmu. Satu! Dua! Satu! Dua!" semangat Lee memang tak ada yang menandingi dalam hal seperti ini. Tak henti-hentinya ia terus menyemangati murid-murid kecilnya untuk mengikuti gerakannya.

Setelah hampir satu setengah jam orang-orang di ruangan itu berlenggak-lenggok tak jelas _ala_ Lee. Kelas _aerobic_ akhirnya selesai juga. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah Naruto tersenyum puas. Akhirnya selesai juga kegiatan yang menyiksa ini. Ia bersumpah tak akan mau lagi menemani Hoshi ketempat ini apapun alasannya. Ia bersedia menemani Hoshi kemanapun, asalkan bukan ketempat ini.

Terlihat kalau Hoshi berlari kearah Naruto. Laki-laki kecil itu terlihat masih bersemangat walaupun sudah mengikuti _aerobic_. Pipi putih mungilnya terlihat bersemu merah karena habis melakukan hal yang melelahkan. Melihat Hoshi membuatnya teringat Hinata. Istrinya yang cantik itu memang selalu identik dengan pipi kemerahannya jika bersama dengannya. Ya, hanya dengannya seorang.

"_Tou_-chaaan!" Hoshi berlari menuju Naruto yang kini sedang duduk untuk melepas lelahnya. Anak itu lalu bermanja-manja di pangkuannya.

Naruto mengelus kepala Hoshi lembut, "Wah, kau basah sekali. Ayo kita ganti baju dan menyusul _kaa_-chan."

"Kita ke Suna?" wajah imut Hoshi membuat Naruto gemas. Dicubitnya pelan pipi gembil itu.

"Iya, kita kerumah Neji-ojisan dan Hanabi-obasan."

Hoshi langsung melompat kegirangan. Sudah lama iya tak main dengan paman dan bibinya itu. Ia rindu sekali dengan keduanya. Neji dan Hanabi sangat menyayangi Hoshi. Karena terlalu sayang Neji sebisa mungkin ada dirumah jika Hoshi berkunjung ke Suna. Bahkan ia rela membatalkan semua rapat pentingnya hanya untuk bermain dengan Hoshi.

"_Yatta_! Aku rindu sekali dengan _oc_-chan dan _oba_-chan. Hoshi ingin main bersama mereka."

Naruto dan Hoshi lalu bergandengan menuju ruang ganti. Tapi sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, mereka berdua sudah diteriaki Lee. "Naruto, Hoshi-chan! Tunggu dulu!"

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin mengacuhkan teriakan itu dan langsung pergi dari tempat menyebalkan ini. Namun Hoshi menahannya. Anak kecil itu justru berlari menghampiri Lee, "Ada apa, _Sensei_?"

"Aku ingin menyerahkan ini," Lee memberikan pamflet bertuliskan acara _aerobic_ bersama yang akan di adakan dua minggu terhitung dari sekarang.

Naruto melirik Hoshi, mata anak itu berbinar-binar ketika melihat pamflet yang bergambarkan Lee dengan baju hijau ketatnya. "_Tou_-chan, itu apa?"

Ingin rasanya Naruto berbohong dan mengatakan kalau itu adalah pamflet yang tidak penting. Namun wajah berseri-seri Hoshi membuatnya berat untuk mengatakannya, "_E-eto_, i-ini.."

"Ini pamflet acara _aerobic_ keluarga yang akan diselenggarakan dua minggu lagi, Hoshi-chan," sambar Lee. "Kau mau ikut?" lanjutnya.

Hoshi lalu menatap Naruto yang kini hatinya sedang berdoa agar anak itu tak berminat dengan ajakan Lee. "_Tou_-chan, mau ikut?."

Naruto tahu kalau Hoshi sangat menginginkan ini walaupun anak itu bertanya padanya terlebih dulu. Hoshi menatap Naruto dengan tatapan memelas berharap ayahnya mau mengikuti kegiatan itu. Pria _blonde_ itu menghela nafas dan memejamkan nafas sebentar,"Baiklah, tapi tanya _kaa_-chan dulu."

Wajah Hoshi berubah ceria. Ia memberikan senyuman termanisnya pada Naruto, "_Yatta_! Hoshi akan membujuk _kaa_-chan supaya _kaa_-chan setuju."

Naruto tersenyum melihat anaknya yang memang menggemaskan itu. Dia menyerah. Sebenarnya ia tahu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Hinata. Tentu saja wanita indigo itu setuju. Prinsip hidupnya saat ini adalah apapun demi Hoshi, asalkan Hoshi bahagia ia juga akan bahagia. Sangat menyayangi anak rupanya. Lagipula hanya salah satu orang tuanya saja yang mendampingi. Toh Hinata dengan senang hati menemani Hoshi.

"Kuharap kalian bertiga bisa datang bersama. Ini acara untuk kedua orang tua dan anaknya," penjelasan tambahan Lee tadi membuyarkan semua angan indah Naruto akan keinginannya untuk tak mejejakkan kakinya ke tempat laknat itu lagi.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Naruto berharap kalau tadi ia salah dengar.

"Kedua orang tua hadir mendampingi anaknya. Ya, sebisa mungkin harus hadir," jelas Lee. "Oh iya, kalau kalian bertiga hadir aku juga ingin bertanya banyak hal pada Hinata-chan. Terutama tentang Hoshi-chan. Aku masih ragu kalau Hoshi-chan anakmu dan Hinata-chan. Kalau Hinata-chan mungkin aku percaya. Tapi kalau kau, rasanya.." omongan panjang lebar Lee sukses membuat Naruto mencapai puncak kekesalan yang ia tahan dari tadi.

Namun semua itu langsung sirna ketika Hoshi menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya untuk cepat-cepat ganti baju. Anak itu memang penyelamat, "_Tou_-chan, ayo cepat. Hoshi ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Neji-occhan dan Hanabi-obaachan."

Dengan hati yang masih sedikit kesal Naruto mengikuti keinginan anaknya. Ia lalu berpamitan dengan Lee dan cepat pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Namun kelihatannya Lee belum puas berbincang dengan Naruto, "Naruto, lain kali kita makan bersama. Akan kutraktir!" Lee melambaikan kedua tangannya heboh. Naruto hanya menoleh sekilas dan berusaha secepat mungkin menghilang dari hadapan pria beralis tebal itu.

* * *

**-LETS PLAY TOGETHER, DAD-**

* * *

Naruto sudah mengganti pakaiannya seperti ketika mereka datang tadi. Kemeja hitam yang digulung hingga lengan dan _jeans_ putih, ia memakai sepatu kets sebagai alas kakinya. Sedangkan Hoshi memakai _t-shirt_ putih dan _sweater_ berwarna biru, kaki mungilnya memakai kets yang senada dengan _sweater-nya._

Parkir mobil tidak berada di _basement_ seperti gedung-gedung lainnya. Gedung tempat _gym_ milik Lee berada ini memiliki tempat parkir di seberang jalan. Karena takut akan keselamatan Hoshi, ketika menyebrang Naruto menggendong anak itu. Namun samar-samar sepertinya ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal sedang menyebrang ke arahnya. Ia sedikit menyipitkan matanya untuk memastikan kalau penglihatannya tak salah.

Sesosok wanita berambut indigo menyebrang ke arahnya. Ya, dia adalah Hinata. Angin yang kencang membuat rambut indigonya yang hanya memakai _hairpin_ kupu-kupu menari-nari. _Long_ _dress_ hijau selutut dan _cardigan_ putihnya membuat wanita itu semakin cantik. Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto dan Hoshi.

"Itu _kaa_-chan. _Kaa_-chaaan!" Hoshi juga melambai-lambaikan tangan mungilnya. Naruto tersenyum melihat kedatangan Hinata.

"Bukankah kau ada di Suna? Kenapa bisa disini? Padahal aku dan Hoshi akan menjemputmu," Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata yang telah berhasil menyebrangi jalan.

"Ada yang tertinggal dirumah. Ketika aku ingin kembali, aku teringat kalian berdua. Jadi langsung saja aku kesini," Hinata membenarkan letak rambutnya yang berantakan. Walaupun sudah memiliki anak, penampilan Hinata masih saja seperti remaja umur delapan belas tahunan. Hal itu juga didukung parasnya yang memang awet muda.

_Sapphire_ Naruto melihat kalau kalung yang dipakai Hinata terlepas. Talinya terlihat sedikit mengendur, "Hinata, kalungmu." Hinata lalu memegang lehernya. Benar saja, kalung itu tak saling mengait lagi. Naruto melihat kalau Hinata kesulitan mengaitkan kalungnya. Ia lalu menurunkan Hoshi dari gendongannya dan membantu Hinata memasangkan kalungnya kembali.

Ketika dalam posisi itu, Naruto tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk Hinata. Dengan erat dipeluknya istri yang amat ia cintai itu. Seminggu sudah cukup membuat Naruto dilanda rindu yang hebat padanya. Sedangkan Hinata, mukanya sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Na-Naruto-kun, i-ini di tempat umum," Hinata benar-benar ingin menghilang saat ini. Ia sangat malu. Walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun menikah ia masih saja kerap dilanda malu yang luar biasa jika Naruto bermanja-manja dengannya di luar rumah.

Naruto tak melepaskan pelukannya. Ia justru mempereratnya lagi. Hinata sudah tak mampu berbuat apa-apa kalau sudah begini. Namun kegiatan melepas rindu keduanya harus terinterupsi dengan pihak ketiga yang dari tadi hanya jadi penonton saja, "Hoshi juga mau dipeluk."

Naruto dan Hinata tersenyum dengan tingkah anaknya yang kini mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Naruto lalu kembali membawa Hoshi ke gendongannya. Mereka bertiga akhirnya saling berpelukan. Mereka sangat bahagia saat ini.

"Oh iya, Hinata. Tak adakah kegiatan lain yang harus diikuti Hoshi? Kenapa harus _aerobic_? Kau tahu dengan siapa aku bertemu hari ini?" _lavender_ Hinata menatap Naruto untuk meminta jawaban, "Rock Lee."

Hinata tertawa pelan. Sebenarnya ia memang telah menyangka kalau Naruto akan bertemu Lee hari ini. Terang saja, Lee adalah pemilik sekaligus pelatih senam di _gym_ itu. Naruto yang melihat tertawaan Hinata hanya bisa memajukan mulutnya sedikit, "_Gomen ne_, Naruto-kun. Aku lupa bilang padamu. Sebenarnya aku ingin mendaftarkan Hoshi di kelas bela diri. Namun di jalan aku bertemu dengan Lee-san. Dia menawarkan agar aku memasukkan Hoshi ke _gym_-nya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung setuju, karena aku melihat Hoshi yang sepertinya menyukai Lee-san," jelas Hinata.

"Kau tahu, dia tak percaya kalau Hoshi itu anakku. Aku kesal sekali dibuatnya. Apa benar kalau aku dan Hoshi tak ada kemiripan sama sekali kecuali warna rambut kami?" Hoshi dari tadi hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan orang tuanya. Muka polosnya terus memperhatikan setiap mimik yang dikeluarkan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Kau sudah lupa, Naruto-kun. Ketika Hoshi lahir yang depresi itu aku. Apalagi ketika dia belum membuka matanya. Warna kulit dan rambutnya sepertimu. Tak ada yang mirip denganku. Namun entah mengapa Hoshi sekarang justru mewarisi kulit dan warna mata sepertiku," jelas Hinata. _Sapphire_ Naruto memutar, ia sedang mengingat-ingat kembali masa-masa ketika Hoshi baru saja lahir.

Ia tak begitu mengingatnya karena foto yang selalu ia bawa sebagian besar adalah foto Hoshi yang telah berumur empat tahun. Jadi ia lupa dengan sosok Hoshi ketika baru lahir ke dunia, "Benarkah?"

"Kau benar-benar lupa rupanya," Hinata lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan dari dalam tasnya. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah foto yang tersimpan di dalam buku catatan tersebut. "Coba perhatikan ini," wanita indigo itu menyodorkan foto tadi ke Naruto.

Di dalam foto itu terlihat seorang bayi kecil berkulit _tan_ dan bersurai _blonde_. Bayi itu terlihat damai dalam tidurnya. Di foto itu juga ada Hinata yang tersenyum manis. Ia baru ingat kalau yang mengambil gambar itu adalah dirinya sendiri, "Ah iya, aku baru ingat. Aku sendiri yang mengambil gambar ini." Naruto tersenyum sambil memandangi foto yang ada ditangannya itu.

"Ah, itu aku. Hoshi yang masih bayi," Hoshi lalu menunjuk dirinya yang ada di foto itu. "_Kaa_-chan, tadi Lee-sensei mengajak kita untuk mengikuti _aerobic_ bersama."

Perkataan yang Hoshi ucapkan membuat suasana hati Naruto kembali memburuk. Hatinya berteriak mengapa Hoshi harus ingat hal seperti itu ketika ia sudah mulai melupakannya? Naruto terus memperhatikan Hoshi yang kini sedang bercerita kelas _aerobic_-nya pada Hinata. Ia harap-harap cemas dan berharap Hinata tak mau mengikuti kegiatan itu.

"Baiklah, kita bertiga akan ikut," jawaban Hinata merupakan pukulan telak bagi Naruto. Ia saat ini hanya meratapi nasibnya dan menerawang kejadian yang akan ia hadapi dua minggu lagi dari sekarang.

* * *

-**LETS PLAY TOGETHER, DAD-**

* * *

**TBC or FIN?**

* * *

Eh, panjaaaang sekaliiii!

Biasanya Kaze buat hanya cerita pendek, tapi kayaknya ini cerita semi panjang yaa

Hmm, ide yang muncul di kepala Kaze cuma ini.

_Gomen_ buat para _reader_ yang kecewa akan karya Kaze yang satu ini.

Walaupun cerita ini bukanlah cerita _play_ _time_ antara Naruto dan Hoshi, tapi Kaze tetep nampilin mereka berdua jadi _main_ _character_-nya kok

Oh iya, Kaze tetep buka peluang buat kalian yang mau ngasih ide walaupun ide-ide dari kalian yang udah nyumbang belum Kaze realisasikan menjadi sebuah cerita

_Gomennasai_ *bungkuk-bungkukkin badan*

Tetep semangatin Kaze untuk buat fic NaruHina yang lebih bagus lagi ya!

_Adios_!


End file.
